reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Stagecoaches
]] stagecoach]] Stagecoaches are large enclosed wagons, drawn by two or four horses and usually used in the transport of 1-6 people or valuable goods. They can be driven for transportation or chartered to specific destinations, allowing the player to ride as a passenger. The player can choose to skip the ride and arrive at their destination instantly. Alternatively, traveling in a stagecoach gives the player an opportunity to slow down and enjoy the scenery. Marston can fire his weapons from the stagecoach, defending it from outlaws and bandits. He can also steal them for his own use. If there is no desire to steal it, then weapons should not be aimed at the driver. Stagecoaches are distinct from carts, providing shelter from the elements and prying eyes. This extra level of protection requires additional horses. Stagecoaches can be used in both Single-Player and Multiplayer. It is, according to Rockstar, possible to take the horses from the stagecoach and use them without dragging the stagecoach, however, it has yet to be seen if this counts as stealing, or if it is possible at all. Upon achieving Treasure Hunter Rank 5, all uses of Stagecoaches become completely free of charge. They are sometimes seen being attacked by Bandits. Tips & Tricks *Stagecoaches can be used for protection from animals as well. When driving a stagecoach, animals will neither attack the player or the horses that pull the stagecoach; in fact some animals, such as bears, run away. Also it helps the player gain cover from attacks. *There is a pretty easy trick to turn your stagecoach into a floating platform to go downriver. All you must do is steal an american stagecoach (it does not matter if its the green colored or red colored). There are a few reasons why Thieves' Landing is the best spot to do this: 1) it's right on the water, 2) stealing a stagecoach will not cause you to gain a bounty, and 3) there is a safe house in town so you can save there in case you mess up and need to try again. First go outside the safe house and walk across the bridge toward the general store, next go and hijack the taxi stagecoach and head out the gate that goes toward Macfarlane's ranch, immediately turning left. Ride through the trees going parallel to Thieves' Landing towards the San Luis river. On your way to the river I strongly suggest you quickly shoot the 2 horses closest to you and then keep your speed up, avoiding trees and rocks as you go. When the river is in sight, finish off another horse, leaving one remaining (again you must do this quickly to keep your speed up!). Finally, you will fly into the water and your horse will drown. Make sure its body does not get stuck underneath the wheel because then YOU will be stuck. Now, my friends, is why you must keep your speed up: so that you will get launched into deeper water and the stage coach will float over the horse. Once in the water, Marston will fall off automatically and then glitch back on the stagecoach. When on the stagecoach, there are a few things to do like riding over mantecca falls, or just enjoying the ride. If you try this trick from a ledge down to the river, Marston will be launched from the stagecoach and will die (so choose wisely where you put in). Getting to close to the river edge can get you stuck, so sometimes throwing dynamite in the water near the shore (and near you) can push your stagecoach away from the blast and into the water. So enjoy your fun on a stagecoach boat! *In Multiplayer, if you aim a gun between the horses while your moving and press Start or Select, the stagecoach will move on Autopilot and go on forever in a circle. Best to do to accomplish the Stagecoach travel achievement. Also if you place a marker on the map, the stagecoach will travel to this location. Multiplayer Locations Stage coaches are available in multiplayer, and can seat up to six people. They are extremely rare in multiplayer, and can be found: 1. After the mine mission by Gaptooth Breach, in which players must bring the mine cart to a specified location. The stage coach is directly adjacent from the end area. 2. Random encounters in free roam on roads. (Extremely rare) Bugs * Sometimes, a glitch occurs where the player pays a much larger sum than previously negotiated before the ride. This has yet to be fixed as of January 7, 2011. * In multiplayer, there is a glitch to get into buildings that normally can't be accessed into by positioning the coach against the building with the drivers side closest to it and then shooting one's horses which will force you to jump out and push you through the buildings wall. * In single player, sometimes the stagecoaches will "lag" as if they jump up and down, and the horses won't drag the stagecoach forward. Instead their feet are sunk into the ground, making the stagecoach vibrate heavily. This can affect the missions in Single Player where it is necessary to ride shotgun or drive the stagecoach. It will just fly up in the air when pressing "Skip to destination" for the first time, but will work fine on the second attempt. It can also occur that the mission communications fail, so that the game won't respond to the characters' quotes due to this glitch. The reason for it is trouble in loading the game save, and is yet to be patched after the announcement of a fix for this through Rockstar. * When a player crashes into a cactus it will fall. * When using the Lewis and Clark Cheat that unlocks all areas, if you chose to go to Blackwater or other places before you unlock them in game the stage coach will flip over and you will fall and the scenery will be blurred. Sometimes Buildings will disappear too. Similar Articles *Carts *Wagons es:Diligencias Category:Transport Category:Redemption Transport